The Sin of Living
by Bebop-angel1
Summary: A woman, and a cold hearted man. Could someone who has perhaps been through as much, possibly more then he has possibly change is own view point on his own life, and perhaps give him an actual reason to live? Legato X My original character Michelle (Th


Author Notes:

I do not own Trigun or any of its characters… tear. Though, Michelle is my character so uhh NYAH!

Kuroneko: looks up at author and blinks nyao! darts off

Author: Xx Alright…. Onto the story…….

Night, above the city of carcasses the five moons, lingered, sending off a large amount o f light onto the dry planet. Below, Saloon where filled to the brim. People where celebrating, Joyous over the fact of another successful and prosperous visit of a humpback class sand steamer. They where filled with cheerful drunks, and a few, what people would call angry drunk, either way, more then a few people where oblivious to wrong doings.

The Roderick thieves, common slave traders a found themselves a new gem, a small, frail looking woman. With short brown hair, a piercing grey eyes. Her expression was unnoticeable, for her hair covered her face, but if anyone did notice, they would expect her to have a slight frown and an emotionless stare.

The two large men laughed and pretty much dragged her limping body along, she was dehydrated, hungry, and all around weak, these men have only been feeding her crumbs, occasionally the slice of bread, and little to know water.

All the people around still cheered as the two took a seat at a table, leaving the ground between them for this woman to collapse.

People around her still cheered and praised themselves.

"Scotch on rocks for the two of us" One of them yelled to the bar tender.

The woman's eyes gazed at the ground, her hand simply lying on the concrete floor. Her head lifted, eyes peered forward through her brown tufts of bangs. Her eyes then gazed upon a silver revolver. Her whole body shook her eyes opened wide, yes her freedom it was right there She lifted a shaking hand, and placed a finger delicately upon the handle of the gun, her fingers then curled around it.

It was in her grasp. She smiled but then was suddenly jerked back by a powerful blow to the stomach.

"YOU BITCH! You where thinking about shooting my brother and I?!" The man screamed and the crowd went silent, the man though did not notice, she had the gun in her grasp. It was out of view below her lurched over frame.

"Haw, like you have the strength to even lift the thing" He walked over and kicked the woman onto her back, the chains around her neck clanging against the ground. The man's eyes opened wide and the thunder of gun shots sounded through the whole saloon.

Moments of silence passed, the only thing heard was the thud of a body and heavy breaths from the girl. The end of the revolver was releasing smoking, her golden eyes wide open, blood spilling from the body of the man who approached. Oddly enough, her shooting was precise she fired four bullets into the one man, and each of them had pierced the heart and neck.

Not far off, a pair of golden eyes narrowed, followed by a dark grin.

Suddenly the gun dropped from her grasp, her body stood, shaking, weakly, knees buckling beneath her frame. She took steps back, the chains still around her neck. Eyes watched her carefully as she suddenly darted out of the saloon and into the desert.

She had made it far in the only few moments she had, yet the other Roderick brother was trailing behind her. Her grey eyes widened and she turned to continue running until her body suddenly stopped itself, she was not sure why, but when her eyes caught just the slightest glancing of this looming figure that towered above her, she just stopped and peered up in horror.

The figure seemed to be a giant monster, its awkwardly thin arms bandaged, its face covered by some sort of mask. Though suddenly her gaze shifted when a blue caught her eye.

This monster was holding another person in some sort of coffin like carrying device. The man inside of it was strikingly beautiful, with unusual blue hair that obstructed one eye from view and equally unusual golden, haunting eyes.

She wanted to keep running from the Roderick, and this monster and man before her, but she could not move, she was frozen for some reason, and she had no idea why.

Suddenly, her brain was filled with a tingling sensation, following by a dark, mysterious voice, _"Do you want to live Michelle?"_

Her eyes opened wide and she peered at this blue haired man, for some reason she knew the voice was coming from him. She now wanted to ask him with how he knew her name but her life was in danger, his question was more important, yet with as dire as the situation was, she could only motion her head up and down.

"_Do you wish to be stronger then you are now? And. After this, would you like to have the ability to take revenge, all on your own?" _A grin suddenly curved the man's lips.

She really had no time to think, the Roderick brother was still approaching quickly. Though, suddenly as if on a whim, a dark presence just emerged, it seemed to like the words of power, it now almost seemed to tingle her soul, and so, she nodded her head in yes as a response once again.

The man's grin turned into a maniacal smile, _"Master shall be pleased that you accepted his request. "_

His golden eyes suddenly flung past her and onto the Roderick thief who suddenly fell down, his body wriggling in pain. His screams where only a second long then all went silent and Michelle was left stunned.

Michelle suddenly peered back at this man who gazed down at her, abruptly he spoke out with his mouth, "My name, is Legato Bluesummers."

Her body moved freely and she stepped back just as a large gust of wind picked up around him, the creature who carried Legato, and Michelle. Sand billowed into the air with this gust of wind then faded. They where gone, the small, brief dust storm leaving no trace of them behind.


End file.
